The Tribes Meet
by Carter Izabell Jayd Marie
Summary: The elders from the Makah Reservation have requested for their pack to come visit La Push so they can set some sort of treaty up, so if there is a great threat they can help each other out. But not without a few twist and turns. All will be tested, tempers will flare, ties will be broken and new bonds made stronger. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I'm starting this one over. I wanted to rethink my whole plot and I think I got it right this time... Enjoy._

* * *

My name is Bella Wolfe; I am married to Aaron my Alpha. I have been married to him for 4 years, I know I've been married long for being only 20 but the day I turned I 16 was the day that was arranged for me to marry him, I had no choice in the matter. I was the first girl produced by two shape shifter wolfs and was destined to marry the next in line for Alpha which was Aaron.

Aaron is 5 years older than me when he turned 16 he phased and imprinted on me I was 11 at the time. He would follow me everywhere making no harm came to me I was never allowed to go anywhere on my own Aaron or one of his friends were always at my side, I didn't understand why there was always someone with me when I would asked my dad he would just say they want to protect you. If any boy came near me Aaron would grab my hand and we would go somewhere else. Eventually my friends got sick of always having Aaron or one of his friends near us so they stopped hanging around me but Emily, my best friend stayed with me and just ignored Aaron and his friends, she treated me like she always had when I didn't have some constantly with me but a few years later she moved to another reservation and I never heard a word from her again.

But when I turned 15 Aaron started to act differently towards me he would find reasons to put his arm around me and kiss my head, I just told myself he's being friendly.

_Flashback_

_But one day I was walking in the corridor at school it was the one time I was away from Aaron as he had finished school so I got time to myself. When a boy from my English class stopped me_

_"Hey Bella" He said smiling at me_

_"Hi Dylan" I smiled brightly back, no boys ever speak to me because I always have Aaron with me_

_"I was wondering if you would want to go out on a date with me?" I couldn't believe it I had never been on a date before_

_"I would love to" I smiled brightly_

_"Ok I'll ring you tonight" he said while walking away throwing one last glance over his shoulder. I was on cloud nine I couldn't be happier. School went like a blur I couldn't wait to get home and wait for Dylan to call. I skipped out of school with a stupid grin plastered on my face, to see James one of Aaron's friend's waiting to pick me up_

_"Hey" He waved_

_"Hi James, where's Aaron?"_

_"He's at work, what's got you all happy" He asked starting the car_

_"I met the most amazing person today" I said dreamily_

_"What's she called?" Oh he thought I was talking about a new friend I had met_

_"His names Dylan he asked me out"_

_"You know Aaron won't like this" he said seriously_

_"What's it got to do with him?"_

_"You'll find out soon" that's what they all say to me when I say anything about Arron. We sat in silence till we arrived back at my house_

_"I suppose you're coming in" I stated_

_"No Aaron's waiting for you" I got out of the car and waved bye. I walked into the house pulling my coat off; Aaron was at my side at the instant when I walked in_

_"Hi Izzy" He was the only one that called me that and would glare at anyone who would say it_

_"Hey" he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head_

_"I missed you" He always misses me, I was about to respond when the phone rang. I quickly ran to it before anyone could get_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Bella it Declan" _

_"Oh hi Declan" I looked out the corner of my eye to see Aaron slightly shaking with his hands balled up into fists_

_"I was wondering if I could pick you up a 7 tonight" _

_"Yeah I'd like..."_

_I was cut off by Aaron grabbing the phone_

_"Actually she's busy tonight, don't speak to her again" he growled at him, he didn't give Declan a chance to respond because he slammed the phone down. I was gob smacked._

_"What the hell Aaron!" I shouted_

_"I don't want you dating, your mine."_

_"I'm not some possession"_

_"Isabella, I love you" What? He loved me, I didn't know what to say, he put a finger on my lip_

_"You don't need to say anything, I'll be back in a moment I need to ring the elders" He walked into the kitchen I just stood there in shock, that's why he always hugs and kisses me he loves me. Aaron walked back into the room_

_"We have to go speak to the elders"_

_"Why we going to see the elders" I asked_

_"They want to tell you something" he took my hand. I just let him hold my hand we walked in silence to the meeting. When we walked in all eyes were on us, there was the elders, Aaron's friends and my parents._

_"Ah Isabella welcome" The chief elder stood up lifting his hand in the air, I bowed in respect_

_"Well Isabella we have something to tell you, Aaron and his friend are shapes shifters the ones from the legends you were brought up on, they turn into wolfs and protect the tribe" Strangely enough I believe him Aaron tells me legend all the time and the way he spoke about them you could tell he was describing himself "When you were born you were the first girl to be born that was produced by 2 shape shifters that meant you are destined to be with Aaron the future Alpha" _

_I didn't like where this was going _

"_Aaron here has imprinted on you sealing the deal, even more you will be married 16 years after the day you were born" I was shocked that meant I was getting married in 6 months time, to a man I thought of as a friend not a lover _

_"Arrangements will be made for the wedding" I just stood in shock I was getting married, Aaron started leading me out of the meeting, we walked in silence till I realized I was sitting on my bed I was about to ask what time it was but Aaron had placed a ring on my hand, I looked down at it, it was beautiful_

_"It's been passed down through my family, each Alpha gives it to there imprint" I knew I didn't have a decision in the matter I was going to marry him, he stroked my cheek_

_"You will love me eventually"_

_He planted his lips onto mine pulling me into his lap I responded to the kiss it was my first kiss. He lowered me onto the bed I broke away from the kiss gasping for air, but he didn't stop kissing me he continued kissing me down my neck I could hear him whispering "mine", I didn't like where this was going_

_"Aaron I think you should stop" he growled in frustration_

_"I will, I want our wedding night to special" I didn't respond he kissed me one last time, he pulled me into his chest and I fell asleep in his arms._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**_Let me know what you guys think !_**


	2. Chapter 2

_If Chapter One had you hooked here's another... Enjoy !_

* * *

**Bella's POV (Cont.)**

After that night Aaron would be constantly at my side, telling me he loved me and I was his. The day of the wedding arrived I was dressed in floor length gown it was white with lace and multiple diamonds I had no choice in, it was the wedding dress a women wore when she was becoming the mate of an Alpha. The wedding was ceremony with the whole tribe there, I had decided that it would be when I told Aaron I love him, We were welcomed into the tribe as Aaron being the new chief which meant he had an Alpha command over me since the special ceremony was preformed, I didn't since have a choice in it, the elders just said was part of the agreement. That night I lost my virginity and he marked me as his mate meaning no man in the tribe could be near me only his pack mates.

After that night we became the perfect married couple and I fell in love with him he loved me but when I finished school, he started controlling me always wanting me at his side the only time I was not at his side was when he was phased. I cooked for the whole pack 3 meals a day. He always made sure I was marked, I even got a tattoo with his name on my wrist, he even chose my clothes. I slept with him most nights as I had to do what he wanted to do, I was his mate. I never left reservation but that changed one day when the pack found about another pack...

**Sam's POV**

The elders had given me a order to get the whole pack and the imprints for a meeting they said it was very important.

"What's the meeting about Sam?" Jared asked me, the elders hadn't told me anything they just said to get the pack together

"They didn't say" I said back, right on cue the elders entered the room with Sue pushing Billy in his wheel chair and Quil senior following, they all took their seats at the front, Billy started to speak

"The elders from the Makah Reservation have requested for there pack to come visit so we can set some sort of treaty up, so if there is a great threat we can help each other out" I was surprised there was another pack out there and from my pack mate faces they were surprised also, but to admit it was a good idea

"Sam as Alpha you have the final decision."

"I think it's a good idea we may in the future need help if there is a major threat. I'm more worried on how my girls will react." I remarked

"So it's settled they with arrive in 3 days time we will provide a house for all of them, the elders said they were going to bring the whole pack and the Alpha Aaron is the only one to imprint" I felt Emily tense in my arms

"What's wrong?" I turned to ask Emily

"I think I know Aaron" What? The whole pack were listening

"What do you mean?" I was confused

"I don't know him really but when I used to live on the Reservation I was best friends with Bella since the first day of school Bella was the most populist girl in school she was the girl you just wanted to be friends with, when we turned 11 Bella suddenly had Aaron or one of his friends always with her, where ever she went he would be there. Our other friends got sick of it and stopped talking to Bella but I stayed her friend she went from being the populist girl in school to the girl who everyone thought was weird, when Bella would ask her parents why they would just say it's because they want to protect you. I moved away a couple of years later and never spoke to her again." I didn't like the sound of this, the elders spoke up after this

"Guys I need to warn you this tribe is very traditional. So just be careful not to offend them they will be very protective the alphas imprint so you guys who haven't imprinted be careful." I had a bad feeling about how this pack was going to be and the way Emily spoke about the Alpha, We will just have to wait to see what happens in 3 days...

* * *

_A/N :Hoped you enjoyed this chapter feeling pretty good today I may upload another chapter today..anyways Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N : I hate name my chapters so I'l just leave them how they are. Thanks for reading._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Last night the elders informed us we would be visiting another pack today, what shocked me is when Aaron told me I was going I hadn't been off the reservation in 5 years. Last night Aaron marked me like usual but this time he made sure it was noticeable right on the side of my neck.

When I woke up the next morning I got dressed in white summer dress and some flat shoes and put on my necklace which symbolized the Alphas imprint. Aaron told me to wear my hair up saying he liked when I wore it up but I knew what the real reason was for the other pack to know what was his. Aaron was still snoring his head off, I walked downstairs to start breakfast my morning ritual. I prepared the usual pancakes, bacon, eggs, and waffles and so on. James was the first one to enter, I was closet to James in the pack he's Aaron beta. I place a plate of food in front of him

"Thanks" he thanked me "Whoa, he marked you big last night." he said noticing the big mark on my neck

"Well we both know the reason" I stated.

The rest of the pack all strolled in the house for in the next half hour. Eventually Aaron came down sitting sown in his chair at the head of the table he ate his breakfast. After I cleaned the dishes not once had one of the guys offered to help what was I expecting a miracle. Aaron pulled me onto his lap everyone was gathering in the living room, they all turned to Aaron

"Right we are leaving soon, let get some rules clear. Firstly one of you guys are with Izzy at all times even when she's in the kitchen or with the over imprints" The pack all nodded their heads

"Next don't cause arguments we need this deal. Right I think that's it pile in the cars." I got up off Aaron's knee to use the bathroom, he stood up and pulled me into a kiss

"I love you" he whispered into my ear

"Love you too"

"Try to stay at my side at all times and don't talk to the wolfs without imprints" I don't know why he never let me speak to anyone

"I won't cheat on you" I snapped back

"I know you won't cause your mine" he said pecking me on the lips there was no point arguing that what I was known as Aaron's wife not Bella. I just turned around and walked upstairs I packed my clothes and Aaron's into a case. Aaron flopped on the bed next to the case

"You ready?" I took one last look at the case

"Yeah I think I've got everything, oh wait a minute I need to get something from the bathroom you put the case in the car"

"Ok hurry up" He grabbed the case and walked out of the room, I walked into the bathroom picking up the toothbrushes, that's when I seen the box of tampons I hadn't had my period in 2 weeks that's not good I'm never late. I knew Aaron wanted kids it was a just a matter of time he decided he would want me pregnant but I don't want to bring a child into this world where it will have no choice in their future, I gently placed a hand on my stomach I was brought out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the door

"Hey Izzy you ready?" Aaron knocked

"Yeah I'm coming" I opened the door and followed Aaron out of the door, he took hold of my hand we walked into the car, Aaron started the car and set off on our journey, remained in silence for the whole journey I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if I was pregnant.

"Where we meeting this pack?" I asked when I seen we were approaching houses

"At the Alphas house, remember what I said stay at my side I don't want those pups trying to make a move" it was beginning to frustrate me

"Do you not trust me?" I asked glaring at the road

"It's those wolfs without imprints I don't trust"

"I think you can trust me I have been with you since I was 15" I glared I wonder what was up with me I never argued with him, I noticed the car had stopped I didn't give him a chance to say another word so I got out the car and went and stood next to James who was standing with the pack waiting for us to arrive, I could see Aaron was getting angry I never walked away from him

"Get here NOW" he said using his Alpha voice he never did that when we were in public James looked down at me in sympathy, I had no choice but to go to him, I went and stood by his side he wrapped his around my waist and whispered in my ear

"Don't ever do that again in front of anyone, we'll talk about this later. Now let's meet this pack and make sure you know your mine" I knew what that meant by that, I just looked down to the ground he intertwined his finger in my hand. We walked up to the front door, I lifted my head up and put that fake smile on I put onto anyone outside the pack. The door opened and there stood A large man who looked similar to Aaron and had his arm wrapped around a girls waist I knew that girl from anywhere she's the girl that stood by me when everyone left me, I just stood there staring at her I could feel tear prickling in my eyes she was looking at me the same

"Hello I'm Aaron and this is my wife Isabella" He spoke to Sam standing broadly but I wasn't paying attention, I just stood shock my best friend was standing in front of me

"Em-Em." I whispered using her childhood nickname

"Belly" She stepped forward pulling me into a hug

"I've missed you Em."

"I've missed you so much Belly" I was so happy, I hadn't been this happy since I was 10 before Aaron phased. I heard someone clear there throat, I turned around to see it was Aaron. I reluctantly let go of Emily who looked confused and went to stand beside of Aaron he placed his arm around my waist and bent down and whispered in my ear

"Remember what I said" I just nodded my head. Sam interrupted

"Let's go introduce the packs" We followed Sam and Emily into their living room the pack was they all turned to us, I felt Aaron tighten his arm around my waist, there were nine men and one of them had their wrapped around a girl he looked at her with such love it was like how Aaron used to look at me in the first two years of marriage when I was still in high school.

"This is my pack. That's Jacob my Beta, Jared with his imprint Kim, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady and Colin. My daughters Jayd, Sammatha, and Erin aren't with us at the moment." Each nodded in turn when their name was said.

"Hello, my names Aaron I'm the Alpha this is my wife Isabella, my beta James, Tom, Brian, Declan, and Freddie" They all nodded their heads as well when their name was mentioned.

"Why don't we have a seat and talk about our packs, Isabella why don't you go to the kitchen with Kim and Emily" I didn't know what to say Aaron had told me stay at his side but luckily Aaron spoke

"Yeah Isabella you go into the kitchen" He was glaring at me and he knew he was saying with his eyes not to go anywhere but the kitchen, I stood up without a word and followed them into the kitchen. When we reached the kitchen Emily and Kim took seat at the table and offered me a seat I sat down

"So how long have you and Aaron been married?" Emily asked smiling

"4 years" Emily and Kim looked shocked

"You got married when you were 16?" Emily asked me

"I had no choice it was arranged to take place on my 16th birthday"

"That's why he always followed us?"

"Yeah he imprinted on me when I was 11, but it had been arranged since birth I was the first girl to be born to two shape shifters." I looked down at my hands

"When did you find out?" she whispered

"It was 6 months before I turned 16, I was walking in the corridor at school it was the one time I was away from Aaron as he had finished school so I got time to myself. When a boy from my English class stopped me he asked me out, I was so excited I raced home to wait for him to call. When I got home Aaron was like usual he hugged me telling me he had missed me like he always did since I turned 15, I just assumed he was being friendly. The phone rang it was the boy asking if he should pick me u was about to accept but Aaron grabbed the phone and he hung he told me he didn't want me dating I was his, I was furious he took me to elders they explained to me that I was to marry Aaron on my birthday, and I did I became his wife and his mate and they did the ceremony so he has Alpha command over me so I have to do what he says. For the first two years he didn't use it but then after I finished school he did, I wasn't allowed to leave the reservation and I was basically at his side all the time and I am constantly marked." That is the first time I have told anyone that, I looked up to see Emily and Kim with tears in their eyes

"Oh Bella" Emily hugged me

"Emily I need you to help me leave him, I think I'm….." I just placed a hand on my belly

"Oh Bella we will help you." Emily says.

"You can't tell the guys." They looked shock by this

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Because when we are here, the both packs can here each-other's thoughts in wolf form, I can't have him know I'm pregnant if he finds out I'll never get the chance to leave. I can't have my child have that life." I replied.

"We'll help you, what do you need?" Kim and Emily nodded

"I need you to get me to the airport some time in the next few day's. You'll have to come up with an excuse to convince Sam to have a run to Canada and back to see who's the fastest that's when I'll leave."

I just looked Emily in the eye hoping she could understand...

* * *

_And there it is 2 chapter in 1 day. Please review and let me knwo what you think. Thanks again fr reading !_

_-Jayd_


	4. Chapter 4

_AU:__ The Makah are actually normal humans. They don't have a pack, only the Quileute's has the legends and the phasing and all of that._

_A/N:__ Chapter 4! Whooooaaaaa…I'm a weirdo please excuse my craziness, I tend to get excited when my stories start getting some attention._

_Anyways enjoy._

**Emily's POV**

"Bells I do anything, but I have to tell Sam why I'm asking him to do what I'm asking." She looked at me with pleading eyes.  
"Em, I can't risk it. Please just figure out a way." I could only nod as the 3 of us sat in deep thought.

Once both packs were settled and comfortable Sam and I went off to our room.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he changed into his night clothes while I stood in the mirror brushing my hair.  
"It's Bella. I'm really not supposed to say anything…" I lowered my voice "Sam she thinks she pregnant and she doesn't want to stay with Aaron." He gave me the look of when he's thinking about something serious.

"Is that even possible?" I asked after a few minutes of silence that passed between us.

"Is what possible?" He asked.

"An imprinted that doesn't love back?" I asked sitting my brush down.

"I'm not sure, but then again she could just be ignoring her true feelings for him." He says with a hint of denial in his voice.

"And what if that's not the case? Sam what if for once this is just an imprinted that does not want this life?"

"So are you saying you don't want this life?" He asked seriously. I was a little taken back by that statement.

"NO! I love you and you know that! How could you even doubt me like that?" I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Sam, I grew up with Bella and I know her well enough to see when she thinks she's in serious trouble. Sam she just might be in serious trouble." He sighed and patted for me to come sit down next to him.

"Emily, what if she's really jus ignoring her feelings? What if she just hasn't let it sink in yet?" He entwined his fingers in mine as I lay on his chest.

"And what if you're wrong and she's suffering?" He sighed sadly and kissed my head brushing my hair with his fingers gently…

I hadn't realized we fell asleep until we heard a wolf howl. I sleepily rolled to my side so Sam could go check it out.

"I'll be back soon." He sighed kissing my check. I nodded and dose off. A few minutes after he left there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called groggily as I sat up.

"Em?" Bella called softly.

"Bells I'm here." I waved her to come in as I flicked on my light. She closed the door and walk over slowly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she sat on the bed slowly.

"He knows." Was all she cried placing her head in her hands.

"What?" I asked now fully awake.

"Em he knows I'm pregnant. I don't how, but somehow he knows Em." She whispered desperately.

"Oh Bells." I pulled her into a hug. I didn't know what to say now all I think of doing was letting her cry her heart out on my shoulder.

_A/N: Hmmm… What will happen now?_

_Enjoy my writing, then please Review ^_^!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/U: I deleted 'A turn for the Better.' No one was really reading it._

_A/N: Well, well, well this story has been booming now that I started over. Please review !_

* * *

**Mean while at the Cullen's…**

**Jayd's POV**

I was watching the best prank war of all times. Emmett and Jasper vs. Sammatha and Erin.

"Be careful." Aunt Esme called out to them.

"We will." Sammatha and Erin replied. I sat playing spades with Aunty Rose and Alice as we watched every now and then. Halfway through our game I needed to use to bathroom.

Going up the steps was not a problem.

As I walked down everything was fine until I tripped. I screamed as I fell down the stairs landing on my butt with a thud.

"Im going to kill you!" I yell out to Sammatha and Erin. I got a chorus of laughs as I got up. Before I even took 2 steps my left ankle gave out on me and I cried out in agony.

"Jayd? Jayd!" I heard feet shuffle as I lay on my side cradling my ankle.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked making every one back up.

"I tripped on the steps and then next thing I know my ankle gave out." I panted try to ease the pain.

"I need to look at it." Carlisle sighs. I was already shaking my head 'No.'

"No, it hurts."

"I know it does but I need to see how bad it is." Carlisle reasons untying my shoe. I hissed in pain as he loosed my laces and gently pulled my sneaker off.

"Oh no. We're in trouble." Erin panics. I ignored them as Carlisle and Edward got on both sides of me and pulled me up and helped me stand on my good leg. Carlisle carried me up to the office and sat me on the desk .

"You'll need stitches." Edward says as he looked over my ankle gently.

"How many?" I asked

"45 at the max, the layers of skin have been torn up pretty bad." He says as he went around the room gathering things. "Take this it will numb the pain." He says handing me a pill and glass of water.

I did as I was told and within minutes I was feeling totally numb.

"How you feeling?" Carlisle asked standing by my side.

"Dizzy." I murmured. He let out a chuckle.

"That tends to happen sometimes, can you feel anything in your ankle?"

"No… That's good right?"

"Yes, it means the medicine is working." I was feeling more than at ease. Edward chuckled. _The joys of reading my thoughts._ I thought I be use to it by now even after 17 years it's still kind of weird.

"Give it a few more years." Edward chuckles. I just sighed feeling a little inpatient.

"I'm almost finished, just a few more, and then we have to reset the bone." Edward says reading my thoughts.

"I thought I just needed stitches."

"No, resetting the bone is easy. I just want to stable the bleeding." I sighed again with a groan. "Don't worry you won't feel a thing." He says.

"Can I sit up?" I asked.

"Feeling sleepy?" He replied. I just nodded. Carlisle reached a hand out to me and helps me sit up.

I shook off the faint I was feeling and watched as Edward worked to repair my ankle.

"Faint?" Edward asked

"Just a little." I replied.

"You'll feel like that for a bit." He replies as he leaned over my ankle working on the stitches. Once he was finished he and Carlisle switched places.

"You sure you want to watch this?" Uncle Carlisle asked. I shook my head 'No' and stared out the window. I felt his cold hands take hold of my ankle.

"Take a deep breath." I held my breath and winced when I heard the bones rebreak.

"And were finished. Im going to slip on a brace and we'll get you guys home." Carlisle says. I just nodded.

* * *

_A/N: I know its short but I've been a little busy. Sorry. Promise to make the next longer. Anyways Review !_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you guys are thinking._

_A/U: Some know I'm writing another story 'Hard Not Life: The Truth Hurts' not really getting much attention so I was thinking about deleting it._

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I was able to calm Bella down enough and get some sleep as I tried to work some things out in my head. Where could she go? How much money would she need? Better yet, how would get her away from Aaron long enough to run.

I sighed closing my eyes for a bit as I sat on the edge of the bed. We had finally went to sleep before I was woken up to hearing Sam call my name. I got up making sure not to wake Bella.

I made my way down stairs to see what the fuss was all about.

* * *

**Sam's POV (After hearing the Howl)**

I pulled my shorts off and hung them on a branch as I phased to figure out who was howling. I couldn't really figure it once I phased because both packs thoughts filled my mind.

'_Whoa. Every please calm down.' - I said phasing in on the conversation._

'_You all knew and no one told me!?' - Aaron shouted at his pack._

'_We didn't know for sure Aaron. You need to calm down.' James says calmly. The arguing went on among their pack._

'_Should we stop them?' –__ Jared asked._

'_No, only if gets out of hand.' – I replied._

'_Think they'll trade some punches?' –Embry asked_

'_Highly doubt it, but Aaron is pretty pissed. He's yelling at them.' I showed them what I saw before they joined in._

'_He's gonna kill someone with a temper like that.' –Seth says as we wait around._

We all turned seeing Carlisle car pulling up. My girls are back. I phased back to greet them.

"Daddy, Jayd was mean!" Sammatha yelled running to me. I picked her and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah tell dad what really happened." Jayd yelled. I looked up to see my eldest daughter on crutches.

"What happened?" I asked putting Sammatha down.

"Thing 1and thing 2 decided to play a prank war and it ended up costing me my foot for the next 3 months." Jayd shouted angrily throwing her crutches down. Embry was already phased back picking up her crutches.

"Jayd!" Carlisle sighed as she stormed to her room slamming the front door making it clear she was pissed.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Just a few small hair line fractures. She might be able to have it heal faster before then it she stays off it like I told her to." He sighs. I just nodded taking my daughters bags.

"Thanks for keeping them."

"No problem. See you later?" I just nodded and he left.

I followed the girls into the house to see both packs also followed. Jayd was laid out on the couch.

"Emily!" I called up the stairs as I sat on the coffee and took Jayd's foot.

"1-10?" I questioned. Jayd shrugged. "Can you move your toes?" She wiggled her toes no problem. "Well, we'll just follow what he says." I sighed grabbing a pillow and going to get her some ice. Emily was coming down the stairs sleepily.

"What's going on?" She asked as I filled a bag up with ice and grabbed a towel.

"Grab some towels and meet me in the living room." She nodded as I returned. I carefully rolled up Jayd's pants leg. She winced as I sat the ice inside her brace.

"What happened to you?" Seth asked her. She glared at her sisters.

"Ask them." She muttered. She flinched as I placed the ice directly on her ankle, she let a groan.

"I'm sorry." I huffed just as Emily came in with towels.

"What did you two do?" Emily asked handing me the towels. Erin sighed.

"We were having a prank war with Emmett and Jasper, and during one of our pranks Jayd got caught in the cross fire. And it ended up costing her, her foot." Sammatha says.

"Dad, who are all these people?" Jayd asks as she sits up.

"Well, this is the pack we were telling you guys about a few days ago." Jayd winced in pain as I rubbed the ice on her ankle.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry for being rude." Jayd says glancing around at them.

"It's okay." Aaron spoke watching us. "May I?' He asked I nodded.

"I'm Aaron Alpha of the pack, my beta James, then its Tom, Brian, Declan, and Freddie. My wife , Bella, is sleeping." They all nodded their heads as well when their name was mentioned again.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Jayd the eldest, then that's Sammatha and Erin." Jayd says. The girls waved as their names were said. They each let out a yawn except Jayd.

"Un oh I see 2 little people are sleepy." Emily smiles.

"Mommy, no we want to make sure Jayd is okay."

"Guys I'm okay. You can help me out until Uncle Carlisle okay's me to walk again." Erin and Sammy hugged their sister and the pack good night as Emily guided them up the stairs.

"Jayd has gone soft?" Paul asked staring at Jayd with a smirk.

"Shut it." Jayd warns as I checked her ankle. The swelling went down since I put the ice on it.

"How did you exactly get hurt?" Her best friend Embry asked.

"The prank was set up on the stairs." She winced as I rotated her ankle slowly. "Dad!" She groaned. I placed her ankle in my lap and looked over the stitches.

"I'm finished." I say leaving her ankle in my lap with the ice on it.

"You look tired kid." Jacob says. Jayd glanced at me and I gave her a warning look.

"Saved by my father." She says. "Dad I have to use the bathroom." She sighs. I took the ice off and slowly helped her stand up handing her crutches.

"Your daughter scares me." Paul whispers causing both packs to laugh.

"Well, sometimes you should keep your mouth closed." Embry says.

"It's okay you're in love with your best friend" Jarred says.

"He better not be." I warned.

"I'm not." He grumbled getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jarred asked.

"To protrol." He yelled as he hit the tress. My packed snickered among their selves.

"Excuses them." I sighed to Aaron.

"I understand completely." He replied with a smile. Jayd had returned with a very mean look.

"Jayd what's wrong?" Jarred asked. She glared at us.

"Who ate my stash?" She asked.

"What stash?" I asked confused.

"They know what stash." Jayd says.

"I swear it was not me this time." Paul says getting up.

"Somebody better explain." Jayd warns sitting her crutches down and hopping over to the couch to get her seat back.

"Do make me command you guys." I sighed. We all waited.

"It was Jake." Paul breaks. Jayd smirked.

"Just throw me in front the bus." Jacob grumbled.

"Jake!" Jayd groaned.

"I'm sorry I was hungry." He replied ruffling her hair.

"When are you not? You owe me." Jayd says letting out a yawn.

"You should head up kiddo." I say as she covered her mouth again. She grumbled as she got up.

"Want some help?" I asked Jayd as she reached the stairs.

"I got it." She replies climbing the steps with ease on her crutches.

* * *

_Here it is a long awaited update ! _


End file.
